Un romance gay de Pokémon, supongo
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: Quilava necesita ayuda para estudiar, por lo que le pide ayuda a su compañero de clase, pero quiere algo a cambio. (No es tan cachondo como lo estoy haciendo parecer jaja ... pero eventualmente habrá obscenidad).


Metí mi cara en mis patas. No entendi Se supone que debo hacerlo, pero no lo hago. Soy un Quilava en mi tercer año de secundaria tomando una clase de matemáticas de nivel universitario. Me colocaron aquí porque supuestamente soy un genio de las matemáticas. Ahora aquí estoy, el último día de la semana, con finales el lunes y no puedo entender estas fórmulas radicales. Estoy seguro de que esto sería una gran parte de la prueba. Si no lo hago, podría perder mi As directo. Eso podría perjudicar mis posibilidades de obtener becas. Me senté en mi silla mientras todos trabajaban en silencio en su tarea. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar mi libro de texto e "intentar" entender lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Miré a mi maestra que estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo algún tipo de libro. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para pedir ayuda. Siempre pude hacer mis tareas por mi cuenta hasta ahora.

Después de varios minutos agonizantes, sonó el timbre de la clase para que todos supieran que era hora de almorzar. Fui el último en salir, empaqué mis cosas lentamente mientras intentaba dar sentido a mi tarea en mi cabeza. Cuando pasé por el escritorio de la maestra para abandonar el aula, me llamó. Casi no lo escuché debido al hecho de que todavía estaba muy absorto en mis pensamientos. "Terrance" gritó mi maestra. "¿Sí?" Respondí. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó mi maestra, "parecías haber estado luchando con el tema de esta semana". Suspiré.

No tenía sentido negarlo. "Sí, un poco ..." dije. "¿Crees que estarás listo para el examen el lunes?", Preguntó. "No sé", le respondí, "por lo general me va bien por mi cuenta, pero ahora ... tal vez solo necesite estudiar un poco más.

Mi maestra hizo una pausa por un momento. "... desearía que me lo dijeras antes para poder ofrecerte algo de tutoría", solo miré al suelo. Era demasiado terco y orgulloso para pedir ayuda, pero en este punto, haría cualquier cosa por ayuda. "Terrance ..." mi maestro dijo de nuevo, "¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Drake?" "¿Quién?" "Él es el Nidoking que se sienta unos pocos asientos frente a ti", respondió, "lo está haciendo casi tan bien como tú en esta clase y creo que entiende las fórmulas radicales". Asentí lentamente y dije: "Está bien ... yo" le pediré ayuda ". Con eso me despedí y salí de su salón de clases.

Caminé por el pasillo pasando los casilleros hasta que llegué al mío y puse mi combinación. Mientras ponía mis cosas en mi casillero, pensé: "¿Drake estará dispuesto a ayudarme?" Nunca he tenido una conversación con él. Las posibilidades de que quiera pasar algún tiempo dando clases particulares a alguien durante el fin de semana con las que ni siquiera habla son escasas. Después de guardar mis cosas, comencé a dirigirme a la cafetería. En mi camino allí traté de encontrar formas de convencerlo de que me enseñara, pero parecía que no importaba lo que se me ocurriera, probablemente me rechazaría. Eso no significa que no deba intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Abrí las puertas de la cafetería. Era una sala muy grande con varias mesas redondas de diferentes tamaños para acomodar a todos los diferentes estudiantes, organizadas en varias filas. Necesitaba buscar a Drake antes de almorzar. No lo hice, él no podría escapar. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. El problema era que se sentaba a la mesa con grandes Pokémon corpulentos como él. De repente sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de ser ridiculizado por él y sus amigos. "Esta es una mala idea", pensé. A mis piernas no parecía importarles lo que estaba pensando porque lentamente comencé a acercarme a ellas a cuatro patas. Me parecía tan grande en comparación. Bueno, él era enorme! A medida que me acercaba, más grande aparecía. Cuando finalmente llegué a su mesa, intenté llamar su atención gritando su nombre, "Uhm ... ¿Drake?" Me miró y pareció sorprendido. "¡Oh, Terrance! ¡No esperaba verte! "Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Su amabilidad me tomó por sorpresa, incluso sabía mi nombre. Debo haber estado mirándolo incómodamente porque rápidamente miró a sus compañeros y luego a mí, "¿hay algo mal?", Preguntó. "Uh que ...? ¡No! Quiero decir ... lo siento, ¿esperabas a alguien más? Me las arreglé para decir. Mi cara se estaba poniendo caliente por la vergüenza. Drake y sus amigos me estaban mirando. Se sentía como si toda la cafetería me estuviera mirando. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir de allí. Debería haberlo hecho solo. Como siempre lo he hecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparme, Drake dijo: "No, me sorprendió verte, eso es todo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? "Esta fue mi oportunidad de preguntarle. Me puse de pie sobre mis patas traseras para tratar de hacerme más grande y más seguro. "Sí", respondí, "esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarme a estudiar para nuestra final de matemáticas este fin de semana". Lo miré a los ojos mientras esperaba que llegara mi pedido. "Claro", dijo, "¿cuándo exactamente quieres estudiar?" Hice una pausa. No esperaba que fuera tan obediente. Ya había planeado cómo podría rogarle y convencerlo de que me ayudara. "Uh ... solo las cosas en las que estábamos trabajando en clase", dije. "Está bien", respondió, "dame tu número para que podamos resolver los detalles más tarde". Asentí y agarré su teléfono que me entregó, luego escribí mi número.

Le devolví su teléfono y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. para irse preguntó: "Oh, espera, ¿por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotros?" Lo miré por un momento. Me tomó por sorpresa de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? "Oh, bueno, ehh ..." Traté de pensar en alguna excusa para salir de allí. "Todavía tengo que almorzar ... así que todavía no", me abofeteó mentalmente por excavarme en un agujero más profundo. Drake sonrió y respondió: "Muy bien, te conseguiré un asiento". Asentí y fui a buscar comida. Había una larga fila antes de que pudiera conseguir mi comida. Mientras estaba en línea pensé en Drake. Actuó demasiado amable conmigo. Apenas hablamos y él actuó como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Tal vez esa sea solo su personalidad. Pensé que sería un imbécil conmigo porque era más joven que él y que estaba tomando el mismo nivel que él. Siempre pensé que a mis compañeros no les gustaba por esa razón. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido, espero que realmente pueda enseñarme. Finalmente, pude comprar el almuerzo y comencé a dirigirme hacia la mesa de Drake. Lo temía. Sabía que me sentaría allí incómodamente mientras todos los demás hablaban entre sí. Miré a mi izquierda y pensé en dejar la cafetería. Podría encontrar una excusa para explicar por qué no me uní a él y a sus amigos. Rápidamente miré hacia donde Drake estaba sentado, él ya me estaba mirando cuando lo miré. Hicimos contacto visual. "Mierda", pensé para mis adentros, "ahora tengo que irme ..." Si me fuera ahora, podría enfadarse o algo así y negarse a darme clases. Caminé por las otras mesas y fui a Drake's. Drake sacó un asiento a su lado y me hizo pasar. Después de poner mi comida en la mesa, me senté en mi silla. Era una silla alta pensada para Pokémon más grandes aparte de mí. Drake se dio cuenta de mí y acercó mi silla a la mesa. Cuando me movió, también me acercó a él. No estaba seguro de si Drake notó lo cerca que estaba de él. Lo miré para ver si le molestaba, pero él seguía hablando con sus amigos. Era demasiado pequeño para mover la silla yo mismo y no quería hacer un gran problema, así que decidí que todo estaba en mi cabeza y comencé a comer.

Me sorprendió que no fuera tan incómodo como pensé que hubiera sido. Drake y sus amigos hablaron y chismorrean mientras yo escuchaba. Incluso tengo que admitir que fue divertido sentarme con otros en lugar de estudiar. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no duraría. Esto fue solo una vez y después de obtener la ayuda de Drake, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Sonó la campana indicando a todos que comenzarán a ir a clase. Uno de los amigos de Drake tiró la basura de todos mientras los demás comenzaron a dirigirse a sus casilleros para recoger sus pertenencias. Empecé a sentirme más cómodo ahora que iba a tener la oportunidad de estar solo. Disfruté sentarme con ellos, pero eso no significa que no me sintiera incómodo. Ahora no tengo que estar tan tenso. Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de que Drake no se fue con sus amigos, se despidió de ellos y luego comenzó a perseguirme. Miré hacia adelante y fingí que no lo veía venir aquí. Esperaba que simplemente pasara junto a mí o algo así. Mientras no caminara a mi lado, pero, por supuesto, una vez que lo alcanzaba, caminaba junto a mí. Cuando lo hizo, preguntó: "¿cómo es que no me esperaste?". Le respondí: "No sabía que tu casillero era así". Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro cuando dijo: "Mi casillero está cerca del tuyo, ¿nunca te diste cuenta? "" Um ... ¿no? "murmuré. Me sentí culpable y avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de que tuvimos casilleros cerca uno del otro todo este año? "Está bien", dijo después de un momento, "probablemente no te diste cuenta ya que nunca hablamos". Asentí en respuesta.

No dijimos nada después de eso cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros y recogimos nuestras cosas. Traté de pensar en algo que decir, solo la facilidad hace que las cosas sean un poco menos incómodas. Antes de que pudiera, escuché a Drake decir: "Hablamos luego, Terrance". Rápidamente traté de responder, pero terminé confundiendo mis palabras. "Sí, lo veré ... más tarde ..." No dijo nada mientras se alejaba, así que puede que no me haya escuchado. Todavía me sentía muy avergonzado y podía sentir mi rostro calentarse. Traté de calmarme mientras iba a clase, pero realmente no funcionó. Afortunadamente, el resto del día escolar no fue demasiado difícil para mí. Tampoco vi a Drake por el resto del día, lo cual agradecí para no avergonzarme más.

Después de llegar a casa, intenté estudiar para ver si podía resolver mi tarea sin Drake. Por supuesto que no pude. Solté un suspiro de frustración y miré mi teléfono sentado en mi escritorio a mi lado. Drake aún no me ha enviado mensajes de texto, aunque dudo que alguien como él quiera estudiar un viernes por la noche. Decidí que debía relajarme. No tenía sentido estresarse porque ni siquiera tenía su número. Solo iba a tener que esperar a que me enviara un mensaje de texto.

Finalmente llegó la noche, todavía no había ningún mensaje de él. Había logrado distraerme viendo televisión, leyendo e incluso hice un poco de tarea para otras clases. Una vez que llegó tarde, decidí llamarlo una noche. Asumí que Drake probablemente solo quería relajarse antes de esta agitada semana de finales. Puse mis notas y tarea a un lado y me preparé para la cama. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, que era solo una camisa y mi ropa interior. Luego me metí en la cama, me acurruqué debajo de mis sábanas y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y miré mi teléfono para ver la hora. Eran las 9:22 am y también vi que recibí un mensaje de texto. Decía: "Hola, soy yo, Drake, hoy estoy libre, así que avísame si puedes venir para que pueda ayudarte a estudiar". Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no se me ocurrió que él ' He querido estudiar en su casa. No soy el tipo de persona a la que le gusta ir a las casas de las personas que apenas conozco, pero decidí aguantar. No estaba seguro exactamente por qué decidió ayudarme, pero necesitaba la ayuda para obtener el siguiente examen. Respondí: "Hola Drake, puedo ir allí por la tarde a las 4. ¿Puedes enviarme tu dirección?". Después de enviarle el mensaje de texto, salí de la cama para prepararme para el día. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, recibí otro mensaje de él, dándome su dirección y diciendo "Te veré más tarde". Dejé mi teléfono y terminé de prepararme. Mi mañana fue rápida, desayuné e intenté estudiar de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Vi algo de televisión y también me puse al día con un libro que estaba leyendo para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo. Finalmente eran las 4 de la tarde, preparé todas mis notas y lápices para ir a Drake's. Fui a mi sala de estar donde mi mamá estaba mirando televisión. Le pregunté si podía llevarme a una casa de compañeros para estudiar. Esta pregunta fue seguida inmediatamente por varias preguntas propias. Principalmente relacionado con quién era Drake y lo que íbamos a hacer. "Está bien, ¿cuándo quieres que te recojan?", Preguntó. "No estoy seguro", respondí, "unas horas probablemente, pero te llamaré cuando necesites que te recojan". Después de eso, salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la casa de Drake.

La casa de Drake estaba bastante lejos de mi hogar. Noté que también estaba muy lejos de la escuela. Nuestra escuela rival está mucho más cerca que la nuestra. Probablemente sea uno de esos tipos que están orgullosos de dónde asisten a la escuela y prefieren terminar muertos que cambiar de escuela. Aunque era un poco extraño, no era asunto mío, así que descarté la idea. Llegamos a una comunidad cerrada, mi madre y yo nos miramos por un momento, ambos sorprendidos y asombrados por el tamaño y la extravagancia de la puerta y las casas visibles desde las paredes exteriores del vecindario. Después de poner el código de la puerta que Drake me envió, vimos cuánto más era. Grandes casas que podrían considerarse pequeñas mansiones alineadas una al lado de la otra. Cada uno con autos y camiones caros y nuevos aparcados en el frente con pequeños céspedes de césped que se mantenían cuidadosamente hasta el punto de que parecía falso. Algunas yardas también tenían filas y columnas de diferentes surtidos de flores colocadas a lo largo de la acera y las entradas. Había unos pocos niños jugando afuera pero no muchos, algunas montando en bicicleta y patinetas, mientras que el resto estaba sentado en la entrada dibujando con tiza. Comencé a sentirme molesto y un poco enojado con lo perfecta que parecía ser esta comunidad. Esto me hizo pensar en cómo es Drake. No parecía o actuaba como un snob rico, pero seguro que vivía como tal. Comencé a sentir temor en la boca del estómago. Estaba completamente fuera de mi elemento y estaba a punto de pasar unas horas con un tipo con el que apenas comencé a hablar ayer. Pronto llegamos a la dirección que Drake me envió. La estructura de la casa era la misma que todas las demás en esta calle. Mi madre se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso a un lado de mi cabeza y me dijo: "ten cuidado, Terrance, y envíame un mensaje de texto cuando terminen de estudiar ¿de acuerdo?", Asentí y dije suavemente: "de acuerdo". salió del auto y cerró la puerta del auto. Estaba pensando en cualquier excusa para no entrar en la casa y salir, pero no se me ocurrió nada cuando me alejé. Miré hacia atrás y saludé a mi madre antes de seguir la pasarela que conduce a la puerta principal al lado derecho de la casa.

Llamé al timbre de la puerta, que dejó un sonido de timbre que apenas podía escuchar a través de la puerta. Después de un momento escuché fuertes pasos bajando unas escaleras que parecían estar cerca de la puerta. Drake abrió la puerta y me saludó: "¡Hola, Terrence! ¡Entra! "Acepté y agradecí por aceptar ayudarme a estudiar. La entrada conducía a un pasillo con dos aberturas a cada lado; la izquierda conducía a la sala de estar y la derecha al comedor y la cocina. También había una escalera al final. Me condujo por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Su habitación estaba limpia, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro. Noté que los muebles complementaban las paredes combinando el color y teniendo un color roble oscuro que acentuaba el verde con el marco de la cama y el escritorio. Había una segunda silla que no encajaba con el resto de la habitación al lado de su escritorio. Debe haber traído de una habitación diferente. "¿Quieres empezar?", Preguntó. Asentí y comenzamos. Drake fue muy amable y no le importaron todas las preguntas que hice. En un momento su madre entró en la habitación y me pidió algo de beber, lo rechacé y poco después me di cuenta de lo sedienta que realmente estaba. No le dije nada a Drake al respecto y solo esperaba que su madre volviera a preguntar.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas, finalmente comencé a entender. No tuve que hacerle más preguntas a Drake e hice varios problemas por mi cuenta mientras Drake solo se sentaba y observaba. "Parece que finalmente lo entendiste, ¿eh?", Preguntó. Su voz me sacó de mi concentración. "Oh sí, gracias de nuevo, realmente lo aprecio". Respondí. Comencé a trabajar en más tareas cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía que quedarme aquí ya que él ya me ayudó y ahora podía hacerlo por mi cuenta. También pensé en el hecho de que él desinteresadamente aceptó ayudarme a pesar del hecho de que apenas éramos conocidos. Lo miré y le pregunté "eh Drake, ¿por qué aceptaste ayudarme?" Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder, "bueno, en realidad esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo también".

Estaba un poco molesto dándose cuenta de que quería algo a cambio, pero tenía sentido. ¿Qué otra razón habría aceptado ayudar? "¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda?", Pregunté. "Uh bueno", dijo luciendo un poco nervioso por alguna razón. "Necesito ayuda ... con ... ¡revisión para la final!" Finalmente dijo. "Lo sabes porque habrá preguntas al azar lanzadas allí. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo es nuestro maestro. Asentí, sentí que estaba actuando un poco extraño, pero decidí ignorarlo. Acepté devolver el favor ayudando. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería estudiar primero cuando preguntó: "¿Quieres cenar muy rápido? Mi mamá hace una lasaña asesina ". En realidad estaba bastante hambriento, lo había mirado antes y eran las 6:25. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la única razón por la que me quedaba era para ayudar a Drake a estudiar. Pero decidí que no podía haber ningún daño en quedarse a cenar, así que acepté y bajamos las escaleras. Una vez que salimos de la habitación, pude oler la lasaña de la que Drake habló y olía delicioso. Bajamos las escaleras y seguí a Drake al comedor. Sacó una silla y me indicó que me sentara. Tomé su oferta y me senté en la silla, él me dijo que iba a ayudarlo a mamá a preparar las cosas y que volvería enseguida. Se marchó y me dejó solo. Aproximadamente un minuto después, Drake y su madre salieron con comida y platos. Drake preparó platos y utensilios para nosotros tres mientras su madre colocaba la bandeja del horno sobre una estera. El aroma era mucho más intenso ahora y podía sentir mi boca salivar. Miré a la madre de Drake y ella me devolvió la mirada. Ella sonrió y dijo: "es tan agradable conocerte finalmente, Terrance. Es una lástima que el padre de Drake no pueda asistir a la cena, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se habrían llevado muy bien. Me quedé sentada sin saber qué decir. Traté de entender qué quería decir con todo eso, pero Drake rápidamente intervino diciendo: "él solo está aquí para que podamos hacer la tarea, por lo que realmente no importa mamá". Se detuvo por un momento mirando a su hijo. suspiró y dijo: "Supongo que tienes razón, Drake". Estaba confundida sobre lo que estaban hablando y sentí que me faltaba algo. Después de que todo estaba listo y listo para comer, la madre de Drake tomó su plato y dijo: "Voy a cenar en la sala de estar para poder ver mi espectáculo, tener todo lo que quieran, muchachos". Ella se fue, dejándonos a los dos solos. Comencé a comer e inmediatamente me enamoré. Saboree cada bocado cursi y antes de darme cuenta, cogí descaradamente otra pieza. Mientras estaba comiendo mi segunda porción escuché a Drake reírse. Lo miré para ver de qué se reía. Me había estado observando, rápidamente dijo: "Oh, perdón, no esperaba que comieras tanto". Le respondí: "Es realmente bueno, ¿tu mamá cocina mucho?"

"Sí, en realidad lo hace" él respondió: "ella es dueña de un restaurante en la ciudad vecina. ¿Has oído de Buccariti Bistro? "

" No, no lo he hecho. Realmente no salgo a comer tanto ", respondí. Asintió lentamente y dijo: "Ya veo". La conversación se detuvo allí y continuamos comiendo en silencio. Reduje la velocidad porque me di cuenta de que era mucho más abundante de lo que esperaba. Me recosté en mi silla y consideré mis elecciones de vida cuando Drake habló y preguntó: "¿te gustaría ir juntos?" Me confundí y pregunté: "¿a qué?" "Al restaurante de mi madre", respondió. "¿Para qué?" Hizo una pausa y dijo: "Solo eh ... bueno, no sé ... ¿sería divertido?" Me estaba poniendo un poco incómodo, estaba actuando demasiado amigable, está tratando de conseguir algo fuera de mi? "Ah, no importa, no te preocupes por eso", dijo. De repente, escuché a su madre gritar desde la otra habitación, "Drake, ¿podrías venir aquí por un momento?" No dijo nada por un segundo, pero respondió a regañadientes: "Está bien". Se levantó y se fue a la sala de estar. . Me senté allí contemplando que mi madre viniera a buscarme, Drake dijo que necesitaba algo de trabajo para el que también necesitaba ayuda. Me sentí un poco culpable al irme, pero ya eran las 7:10 pm y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría ayudarlo. Mi teléfono vibró por un momento y miré para ver que mi madre me había enviado un mensaje preguntándome cómo estaba y cuándo quería que me recogieran. Lo pensé por un segundo y decidí que debería irme a casa.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Drake regresó de la sala y se detuvo en la entrada. "Oye, tengo que ser sincero contigo", dijo, "te estaba pidiendo que fueras conmigo al restaurante de mi madre como cita ... porque me gustas. Realmente me has gustado durante mucho tiempo. Me quedé sentada atónita por lo que dijo Drake. Traté de pensar en algo que decir, pero todo lo que pude lograr fue: "... ¿todavía necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?" Él miró hacia otro lado y respondió: "No. Solo estaba ... quería pasar más tiempo juntos.

Hubo una pausa. Nadie dijo nada. Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar notificándose de un segundo mensaje. "¿Vas a ir a casa?" Preguntó Drake. "Sí ..." respondí. "Conseguiré tus cosas", dijo dirigiéndose a subir las escaleras. Finalmente le respondí a mi madre que le pidieron que viniera. Drake regresó con mi bolso y me lo entregó. "Buena suerte en tu examen", dijo, "me voy a la cama". Asentí y lo vi subir las escaleras. Durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos, me senté a pensar en lo que dijo. Nunca he tenido a nadie que me dijera que les gusto o al menos de una manera romántica. La madre de Drake vino y me entregó un poco de lasaña sobrante y me dijo que tomara algunas, ya que siempre tiene que tirarlas. Lo tomé sin querer ser grosero, recibí otro mensaje de texto de mi madre informando que estaba aquí. Agradecí a la madre de Drake por la comida y me fui. Cuando salí por la puerta principal miré hacia la escalera detrás de mí con la esperanza de que Drake estuviera allí. Desearía haber dicho algo diferente para que las cosas no hubieran terminado así.

**(Nota del autor): Decidí traducir esta historia al español por diversión, ya que probablemente será mi última historia que publique aquí. Estoy usando el traductor de Google porque si intentara traducir, definitivamente me llevaría más de unos años. Algunos de ustedes se preguntarán: "¿Oh? Si estás usando google, ¿por qué no traducirlo a varios idiomas? "Y a eso digo que soy flojo. Tampoco hablo ningún otro idioma, así que no puedo verificar que lo que escribe Google realmente tenga sentido. Dicho esto, gracias por leer e intentaré actualizar nuevamente antes de que termine el año.**


End file.
